


Si le soleil meurt

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Character Death, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Serais-tu capable de représenter le soleil pour quelqu’un, Dai-chan ? »
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Si le soleil meurt

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Si le soleil meurt**

Yamada n’aurait jamais voulu se retrouver dans cette pièce.

Il n’aurait voulu être forcé à voir Daiki, il n’aurait voulu...

Il soupira, en regardant autour comme s’il cherchait une échappatoire par cette situation, conscient du fait qu’il n’y en avait pas, conscient du fait que rien et personne n’allait arriver pour le sauver à ce moment-là.

Il lui caressa une main, un mouvement lent, conçu, presque comme si en le touchant, il se pouvait rompre.

Il avait une boule dans la gorge et il avait envie de pleurer, mais il savait de ne pouvoir pas céder, pas maintenant.

La main de Daiki était chaude.

Sa peau était chaude, chaque centimètre de celle-ci, et Ryosuke se perdit en l’effleurer avec la pointe des doigts, en remontant sur le bras et jusqu’à le cou, au-dessus de l’oreille, sur la joue, sur les lèvres.

Il se releva lentement du matelas, en se penchant vers lui et en l’embrassant sur les mêmes lèvres, en se surprenant pour à quel point elles étaient douces.

_« Serais-tu capable de représenter le soleil pour quelqu’un, Dai-chan ? »_

_« Qu’entends-tu ? »_

Y avait essayé, Yamada, il avait essayé d’être soi-même et après changer, il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre dans toutes les occasions combien il l’aimait, et ensuite il l’avait ignoré.

Il n’y avait jamais été quelque chose de mieux, et Daiki n’avait jamais compris à quel point Ryosuke avait lutté pour se faire accepter par lui.

Il rappelait parfaitement le jour où il lui avait dit qu’il l’aimait.

Il rappelait à quel point il s’était senti heureux en le pouvoir finalement confesser ça, à quel point il avait été bon donner voix à tous ces sentiments que depuis longtemps étaient fermés en lui.

Cette félicité avait duré peu temps, mais il y avait été là, et chaque fois qu’il y repensait, il ne pouvait pas éviter de sourire.

Il ne voulait pas repenser à ce que le plus vieux lui avait dit après, il se l’épargnait volontiers.

À son expression confuse, presque bouleversée, à la pitié dans ses yeux.

À comment il lui avait dit de ne pouvoir pas l’aimer, même qu’il le regrettait.

Yamada s’en foutait de son regret et sa compassion, et il avait choisi de les ignorer et continuer sur son chemin, incapable de se rendre devant l’évidence, convaincu qu’un jour il serait arrivé à lui faire changer d’avis, qu’alors il allait être sien, et qu’il allait à sentir à nouveau ce sens d’absolue félicité.

_« Être le soleil, non ? Représenter tout pour quelqu’un, voilà ce que je veux dire. »_

_« Ryo… »_

_« Je ne parle nécessairement de moi. Je voulais seulement savoir si tu en serais capable. »_

_« Oui. Si j’aimais vraiment quelqu’un, je pourrais être le soleil pour lui. »_

Daiki ne l’aimait pas, et il n’aurait jamais voulu être son soleil, mais Ryosuke s’en avait foutu.

Il s’était arrogé ce droit et il avait transformé le plus vieux en le centre de son univers, dans sa raison de vivre, en lui faisant presque oublier ce que signifiait exister avant de tomber amoureux.

Il s’était consumé jour après jour avec cet amour, et il s’était consumé avec les constants refus de Daiki et ses non, et ses prières de laisser tomber et encore cette maudite pitié pour lui.

En fin, Ryosuke savait qu’il ne pouvait résister longtemps.

Son soleil s’était étendu.

Il embrassa encore une fois les lèvres de Daiki, et encore et encore, en les sentant perdre de plus en plus chaleur, comme sa peau.

« Dai-chan ? » murmura-t-il.

Il regardait les yeux irrémédiablement fermés de Arioka et il prétendait d’ignorer la tache humide se sang sur le drap, il prétendait d’ignorer le même sang dans ses mains, mais il ne pouvait continuer longtemps à mentir à soi-même.

Étendu.

Son soleil était mort, et il l’avait tué.

Tué car il en avait marre, tué car il n’allait jamais être libre, tué car il avait décidé qu’il ne voulait non plus être le seule à payer pour cet amour.

Dans son esprit encore résonnait l’écho d’un lien qui peut-être en quelque sorte aurait pu naître, qui n’étais pas destiné à finir comme ça, mais c’était seulement un écho, et il n’avait plus rien à quoi s’accrocher pour se leurrer encore.

Il l’appela une autre fois, même en savant qu’il n’allait pas répondre, car il aimait entendre son nomme résonner dans l’air.

Quand ensuite il avait marre de cette farce et de prétendre pour l’énième fois que tout allait bien, finalement il fondit en larmes, pour la première fois depuis que Daiki lui avait rejeté.

Il l’embrassa encore avant de prendre le couteau à nouveau dans la main, en le pariant contre sa poitrine.

D’ailleurs, il n’y avait pas de vie, sans le soleil.

_« Je voudrais que tu sois mon soleil, Daiki. »_

_« Je l’aimerais aussi, beaucoup, même que je ne peux pas être ça. Je suis désolée, Ryo. Je tiens à toi. »_


End file.
